ABSTRACT Computational Ophthalmology Core The Computational Ophthalmology Core provides high-performance computing resources and state-of-the- art custom computer programming to UCSD vision researchers completing cellular, animal, and human vision research studies. The data analysis requirements of the vision research community are increasing exponentially as high resolution retinal imaging datasets become the standard, and genomics research utilizes exome and whole genome sequencing. The powerful CPU and GPU computational condo clusters managed by the San Diego Supercomputer Center, the immersive 3-D visualization facility, and custom software tools provided by this core facilitate analysis of these large datasets. The Computational Ophthalmology core also supports a computer programmer with image analysis and signal processing expertise to develop image analysis software toolkits, and to support computational analyses of both basic science and clinical vision research projects. In addition, essential IT services such as automated off-site backup, fileservers for secure file-sharing and institutional software licenses (MATLAB, FilemakerPro, Github, FreezerPro) are provided by the Computational Ophthalmology Core to the UCSD vision research community.